


Time To Go

by krislynrose



Series: Doppelganger Madness [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Doppelganger, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, John Watson is a Good Friend, Plot Twists, Starting Over, Time Travel, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: It's time for Khan and Violet to go back to their original time.This is a continuation of 'There's More?!'.
Relationships: Khan/Violet, Sherlock/Emily, Stephen/Elena
Series: Doppelganger Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785169
Kudos: 1





	Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are Violet, Emily, and Elena*

"Well, I guess it's time for you guys to go," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Khan said.

"I know we literally just met, and I know you two are from a different time, but I'm going to miss you guys," Emily confessed.

"We're gonna miss you guys too," Violet admitted.

"Would it be possible to keep in touch?" John asked.

"I don't think so. They did come from a different time," Stephen said.

"Interesting because I just followed them on Instagram," Elena said.

"Wait. You two have Instagram?" John asked the two Augments.

"Yeah! Let's all take a selfie!" Violet suggested.

"We still have to keep our distance," Stephen said.

"That's alright. I have a selfie stick," Khan said as he took his selfie stick out of his backpack and attached his phone. Violet stood with Khan, the Baker Street trio stuck together, and the Sorcerer couple stuck together. Everyone got in place while still keeping their distance, and Khan took the picture.

"And here's another thing you can remember us by," Violet said, grabbing Sherlock's gun from the table and shooting the yellow smiley face on the wall.

"My turn," Khan said, taking the gun and shooting the wall. The Baker Street trio cringed.

"Perfect. Now you won't forget about us," Violet laughed.

"I guess this is goodbye," John said.

"If you ever get sad because you miss us, just look at the holes on the wall," Khan joked.

"Funny, because I shot at the wall too," Sherlock said.

"That is funny," Violet said.

"I've already set up a portal, and I suggest you put masks on," Stephen said, and the Augments did what they were told.

"And the three of you can give us a call anytime," Elena told the Baker Street trio, handing a piece of paper to Emily, and received another piece of paper from the forensic scientist.

Everyone said their goodbyes, then the Augments and Sorcerers went into the portal.

Emily felt tears in her eyes as the portal closed. "I miss them already," she cried.

"I know, love. At least we have their numbers, and they have ours," Sherlock assured his girlfriend, kissing her forehead softly.

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?!" Mrs. Hudson called out, knocking on the door. Emily opened the door to let her in. "Oh, hello, dearie! And hello, boys!" the older woman greeted the trio.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson," John greeted back.

"I made you three your favorite cookies," Mrs. Hudson said as she placed the plate on the table. She gasped. "Sherlock! What did you do to my bloody wall?!" she shrieked.

"I swear it wasn't me this time," Sherlock tried to defend himself.

"This is the third time! I'm putting this on your rent, young man!" Mrs. Hudson said, then she walked out.

Sherlock sighed, and Emily squeezed his hand gently. John placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

***New York, Avengers Compound***

"Where are we?" Khan asked.

"New York," Stephen told him.

"Dr. Strange. Miss Hartman," Bruce Banner greeted.

"Dr. Banner," the Sorcerers greeted back.

"What brings you two here? And who are they?" Bruce asked.

"These are Khan and Violet Singh, and they are actually from the future, year 2259. They came from San Francisco and were originally heading for London, but the ended up time traveling to today's London, 2020. We need help getting them back to their original time," Elena explained.

"Do you still have the time machine?" Stephen asked.

"We still do. It's locked up, and I'm not sure if it can still work, but we'll give it a try," Bruce said, taking the four of them to a room. "Ok, let's see what I can do," he added as he dusted the time machine.

"Uh, where did Khan and Violet go?" Elena asked.

"What are you talking about? They're right behind...... us. Uh-oh," Stephen said, looking around for the Augments.

Scott Lang suddenly burst through the door. "Bruce! I just caught Dr. Strange and Elena having sex in the bath....room? Oh there you guys are! Elena, did you magically color your hair blue? Because I could've sworn I saw you with purple hair," he said.

"Alright, guys. It's ready. Wait, where did they go? The mean-looking man and purple-haired lady that look exactly like Strange and Hartman?" Bruce asked.

"Ok, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I just witnessed Strange and Elena having sex in the bathroom, and now they're here!" Scott exclaimed.

"We were here the entire time!" Elena said defensively. "And we lost Khan and Violet," she added.

"Well, we have to go find them!" Bruce said. He walked out of the room with Scott, Stephen, and Elena following behind.

"Khan! Violet!" Stephen called out.

"Who the hell are Khan and Violet?" Scott asked.

"The couple we're looking for. The ones that look like Stephen and myself," Elena said.

"Ah," Scott said. As they approached the bathroom, moans and screams were heard.

_"Oh Khan! Harder! Mmm yes! Just like that!"_

_"Fuck! Violet! Ride this cock!"_

"We're better at sex than they are. Can they duplicate themselves? I don't think so," Stephen mumbled.

"Stephen, do you and Elena ever have three-ways, gang bangs, or even massive orgies with your duplicates?" Scott asked.

"That's none of your business," Stephen said.

"Guys! Now's not the time for that conversation!" Bruce said.

The moans and screams finally stopped from behind the door.

"Who's going in there? I'm not," Elena said.

"I'll go," Stephen said as he went into the bathroom. "What the hell were you guys thinking? The machine is ready for you. Get dressed now," he said to the Augments, then walked out.

"Did you see boobs?" Scott asked.

"No," Stephen said.

"Ahem," Elena cleared her throat.

"Alright, we're here," Violet said, walking out of the bathroom with Khan following behind.

"And we actually have something we want to say," Khan said.

"Is she pregnant?" Scott asked.

"No. We changed our minds," Violet confessed.

"About?" Elena questioned.

"We've decided that we're not going to go back to our original time," Khan said.

"Yeah, we were wanted criminals and we want a fresh start," Violet explained.

"How do we know you're not going to kill any of us?" Bruce asked.

"Like my wife said, we want a fresh start. We want to redeem ourselves," Khan said.

"Are you sure this is what you two want?" Stephen asked.

"It is. After all, we've been in cryogenic sleep for centuries and we've missed out on a lot," Violet said.

"Well, you two have Instagram," Elena said.

"That is true. Now, take us to your time machine," Khan said.

"But you just said-" Scott started.

"Just take us," Violet cut him off.

Stephen created a portal to the room with the time machine. Everyone went in, only to watch the two Augments destroy the machine with their bare hands. The Sorcerers, Bruce, and Scott all had their jaws dropped at the Augments' strength.

"Tony and I worked hard on that!" Bruce whined.

"Superhumans! Badass!" Scott said.

"I'm gonna make some coffee," Bruce said, then he walked away.

"I'm Scott Lang, also know as Ant-Man," Scott introduced himself to the two Augments. "And I should probably go now. I promised to FaceTime my daughter," he added, walking away.

Elena noticed Rhodey down the hall and decided to prank him, so she and Stephen hid in a closet, leaving the Augments in the hall as the Colonel approached them.

"Dr. Strange. Miss Hartman. Good to see you two again," Rhodey greeted the Augments, completely oblivious. "So you decided to change your looks? Nice outfits, by the way," he added.

"Behind you," Stephen said.

Rhodey turned to face the Sorcerers, and screamed. "Dr. Strange! Miss Hartman! If you two were behind me, who are they?" he gestured to their counterparts.

"My name is Khan, and this is my wife, Violet. We were originally from the future, year 2259," Khan said.

"Just when I thought things wouldn't get any stranger," Rhodey mumbled.

* * *

"So, where would you two like to stay? New York, or London?" Stephen asked the Augments.

"To be honest, as much as we think New York is cool, we did originally want to stay in London," Khan said.

"Alright, if you want, we can create a portal to London for you two," Elena said.

"That would be nice, thank you," Violet said.

"And you have our numbers, so feel free to give us a call," Stephen told them.

The blue haired Sorceress had a portal ready for them.

"We'll see you guys whenever," Khan said.

"We're just a portal away. Literally," Elena chuckled. Everyone said their goodbyes, and the Augment couple went into the portal.

* * *

***Violet's POV***

Here we are. Back at Baker Street. Khan and I approached the apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal John Watson.

"Oh, hello. I thought you went back to the future," he said.

"We changed our minds," Khan told him.

"We wanted a fresh start," I said.

"Ah, ok. Well, welcome to London 2020," John said. "I will let Sherlock and Emily know you two are here. Follow me," he added.

As soon as we entered the apartment, we were greeted by a curly haired woman and a sad-looking brunet man.

"Hey, freak. And wannabe Elle Wood," the woman said.

"Ok, I don't know who you're talking about, but you just called my husband a freak. I will make you pay for that," I said, getting ready to punch the woman.

"Khan? Violet?" we heard Sherlock.

The curly-haired woman looked at Sherlock and Emily, then Khan and myself. "Sorry, I thought you were them," she mumbled.

"Khan and Violet, meet Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan, also know as the biggest bitch in England, and Phillip Anderson, another forensic scientist who I unfortunately have to work with and is the stupidest one ever, so watch out for him. He literally lowers the world's IQ. Guys, these are Khan and Violet Singh, the couple we told you about earlier," Emily said. Damn. I shouldn't have assumed this girl to be weak.

"The time travel outer space couple?" the Anderson man asked.

"Anderson, we talked about this. Go take your stupidity elsewhere," Sherlock said.

"Wait, Khan, if your full name is Khan Noonien Singh, why are you white?" Anderson asked.

"Oh my god, Anderson! You can't just ask people why they're white!" Sherlock said.

"Freak," the Donovan lady mumbled.

"You're the freak!" Emily snapped.

"I'm so sorry about that, you two. Here's a welcoming gift from us to you," John said as he handed Khan a bottle of vodka with a ribbon wrapped around. Poor guy had to deal with all the insanity.

"Thank you," Khan said. He opened the bottle and chugged half of the vodka, then handed me the bottle and I chugged the rest.

"That was refreshing," I said.

The group looked at us with their jaws dropped.

"You could've killed yourself!" Donovan said.

"It literally takes 5 bottles to get me buzzed," Khan said.

"And only 2 for me," I said.

"Holy shit," Sherlock mumbled.

"Freaks," Donovan said, then she left the apartment with Anderson following behind.

"Sorry about that. So, I just spoke with Mrs. Hudson, our landlady, and she said you can move into the flat below ours," John offered.

"Thank you, John. And of course, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock, and Emily. We really appreciate it," I said.

"No problem! She even left us cookies! Try some," Emily said, holding the plate towards us.

"Oh my god, wow! I haven't tasted a snickerdoodle since I was a kid," Khan said as he took a bite.

"They're so good," I said, savoring the flavor.

* * *

***Timeskip, night time, Khan's POV***

"So how are you liking it here?" I asked Violet. We were both snuggling in bed, naked.

"I'm liking it so far," she told me. "What about you?" she asked.

"I like it as well. I mean, yeah, it's different than what we were used to, but we'll adjust," I assured her.

"I know," she said, kissing me softly.

"I love you so much, Violet," I told her, slowly getting on top of her, gently touching my forehead on hers.

"I love you more, Khan," she said back. We shared another tender kiss as I slowly entered her.


End file.
